


JackSepticEye x Reader: Sweaters and Games

by KingOfHearts709



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Games, HuniePop Reference, Rocker League, Sweaters, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's a cutie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JackSepticEye x Reader: Sweaters and Games

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I wrote a JSE thing. AIN'T IT A BEAUTY? Yeah, I've been binging his vids, so here's #1 in the list of future JSE fics. xoxo

"Sean McLoughlin!" you laughed. "That's my sweater!" Jack chuckled and jumped away as you lunged for the jacket he held.  
"No, you wear no sweaters!" he said.  
"It's freezing! Do you want me to freeze to death?" Jack shrugged. You looked around, spotting one of Jack's humongously oversized jackets before taking it and throwing it easily over your head.  
"Oi, not fair!" Jack said. "I call foul, that's mine!" You laughed, pulling the hood over your head and twirling. The jacket was way too big, obviously, but at this point, Jack was laughing at you.  
"Can we please play some games now?" you laughed. Jack nodded, still laughing. You pushed him as you walked past to sit down on the other chair next to his. It took a minute for him to compose himself before he sat in his chair.  
"Rocket League, here we come!" he said happily. You set up the game, considering he was on his phone, but every couple seconds, he would glance over at you.  
"What is so interesting over here?" you finally asked him. He shrugged. "Don't shrug."  
"Well, I mean, you're cute in my jacket, so...," Jack chuckled, shrugging again.  
"Really, now?"  
"I mean, yeah! The oversized jacket makes you look all tiny and it's adorable." He held up his hands. "It's only the truth, you know. The truth straight from Jackaboy himself." You rolled your eyes, hiding half your face underneath the jacket. Jack was staring again.  
"What now?" you asked, laughing.  
"You're being adorable again, stop it!" he laughed out loud. "I wouldn't be staring if you weren't so damn cute, alright?" You clicked the start button on Rocket League.  
"I'm going to murder you," you said. Jack looked confused for a minute before he realised the match had already started.  
"Cheater!" he yelled. "You cheater! How dare you distract me with your face?"  
"I never cheat!" As you said this, you nudged him.  
"Liar, liar, pants on fire!" You both laughed as the match went along. Your team ended up winning, mostly because Jack was inherently distracted almost half the time.  
"Someone lied about being boss," you said, leaning back in the chair.  
"Someone lied about being a great, big cheater," Jack countered.  
"Okay, after that nudge, I didn't cheat. What could I have done?"  
"Not you, just your cute face."  
"My cute face?" Jack nodded, standing up and kissing the top of your head.  
"I'm kidding. It was the rest of you, too."


End file.
